Inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin field-effect transistor.
Recently, as down-scaling of integrated circuit devices rapidly progresses, the necessity for obtaining not only high operation speed but also operational accuracy in integrated circuit devices has increased. Accordingly, various studies for providing an integrated circuit device having an optimized structure capable of implementing an integrated circuit device including a transistor providing improved performance have been conducted.